The Human Bond
= The Human Bond 2.0 = The Human Bond links you to another Bloodlines player through Humanity. The proposing partner must make a sacrifice of 20% Humanity, and their partner must sacrifice an equivalent amount of any metric (1L Vital Blood, 10 Lumens, or 20% humanity). Either partner may dissolve the bond through their Bond Ring, but to do so will cost (only the dissolving partner) the same sacrifice as making the bond. In exchange for this sacrifice, each bonded avatar can send their partner an additional charisma point every day, and you can also send your partner Humanity directly from your veins at any time. See below for more detailed information. New in Version 2.0: You can now have as many simultaneous bonds as you like, and you can make any kind of bond (Blood, Lumen, or Humanity) with any other Bloodlines member, regardless of race. We hope this product helps you form many dark bonds with your underworld comrades and lovers! CONTENTS * 1 Human Bond Ring Box (delivers 2 Rings upon proposal) * 1 Set Instructions * 1 LM to Bloodlines Main Store SETUP To use your Human Bond, rez it or wear it, and touch it for a menu. INSTRUCTIONS Ring Box Your Ring Box (called Human Bond 2.0 (ringbox)) is used to propose to your selected partner and form the bond. In order to make the bond, you must sacrifice 20% Humanity, and your partner must sacrifice an equivalent amount, either 1L Vital Blood, 10 Lumens, or 20% humanity. This value is automatically selected based on what they have available to them. You must have greater than the 20% Humanity required to make the bond, and your partner must have greater than the equivalent metric so that you don't become destroyed, and you have blood left over after the bonding process. When you propose, you will be asked to select the name of an avatar standing nearby (within 10m). After selecting their name, they will be asked to agree to the bond. If they agree, the bond will form and you will be delivered the Human Bond rings. You are allowed to form Human Bonds with any Bloodlines member, including Vampires and Humans, and you can have as many simultaneous bonds as you like. But, if you bond to someone who is not currently Human, you won't be able to send them Humanity. There are 3 menu options to the Ring Box: # Open Box # Close Box # Propose: Your partner must be nearby for you to propose to them. They will be sent a request for the bond, and if they agree, the bond will be sealed and you will each be vended a ring. You can use the ring to send each other 1 Charisma point per day, and Humanity at any time. Ring When you successfully form a bond, you will be delivered Human Bond Rings. If for some reason there is a problem with delivery, or you ever lose your ring, you can always get a replacement ring at the Human Bond Altar (looks like a pedestal with a large Human Bond ring on top of it) next to the Human Bond vendor in the Bloodlines store. Just click that altar and you will be sent a new ring. The commands for the ring are: # Set Partner. This sets the partner for your ring. If you only have one partner, that partner will automatically be set. This is the partner that is used for other commands, including sending Vital Blood, dissolving the bond, and sending Charisma points. # Text On / Text Off: Toggles floating text over your Human Bond indicating the name of the partner that this ring is set to. # Help: display help text for chat commands # Humanity: send Humanity to partner # Charisma: send a charisma point to the partner that your ring is set to. You also have access to the following chat commands: * /22 help: chat command help * /22 Humanity: send Humanity to partner * /22 charisma: send charisma to partner * /22 partner: set partner * /22 text: toggle text * /22 dissolve: dissolve your bond